ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Secrets Unravel the Movie
Ben 10: Secrets Unravel this is said to be Ben Tennyson's Ultimate Movie! Plot Paradox realises that Time has been unraveled by The Robot Gwen, in the process, it brought forth some of the baddest villains of all time, Grigori Rasputin, Loki, Adolf Hitler, Hernondo Cortez, and last Kevin's own Brother the Man-Dragon. Ben must fix the time stream and destroy the villains, even Kevin, who has kidnapped Julie, and battle the evil known as the Storm Lord! Story Paradox has been looking through the Time Stream and comparing the picture he seened in the episode "Ben 10'00 returns and realized by comparing the actuall younger version of Gwen, he realized that the Gwen that he encountered with the first time with Ben was an imposter, and started to think that someone is a deciever! Ben is watching a favorite Movie with Julie his girlfriend, watching Beowulf! at the end of the Movie Julie states that the Dragon was her favorite Part which was also Ben's favorite part. just then Paradox comes and tells Ben that he has been decieved but it was revealed it was Kevin who was the deciever. Grandpa Max is haunted by an old member of the Plumbers, Omar Jarvis, He has some dreams that about what happened to him and was the cause of Omar Jarvis of Becoming Storm Lord. When he woke up he sees been and Ben tells him that Gwen is not the real one! Kevin Levin and the Robot Gwen finds Paradox's old portal and opens it releasing Grigori Rasputin, Loki, Adolf Hitler, Hernando Cortez, and the Storm Lord himself! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Grandpa Max *King Arthur *Thor *Gwen Tennyson(the real one) *Paradox Others *Julie Yamoto *Baba Yaga *Uncle Sam *Merlin *Tung Tug (Caveman) *Hans Christian Anderson Villains *Robot Gwen (Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Gwen) *Grigori Rasputin *Loki *Adolf Hitler *Hernando Cortez *Kevin Levin *Storm Lord (Main Villain) *Man-Dragon (comes at the beginning, the middle, and in the end to punish Kevin for breaking the law of nature) Aliens *Heatblast (used to destroy the robot) *Way Big (used to fight the dinosaur) *Swampfire and Ultimate Swampfire (used to defeat Loki) *Benwolf (used to fight the Nazi's) *Diamondhead (used to fight Cortez) *Big Chill (used to Help Baba Yaga find the Ice stone before Rasputin) *Brainstorm (used to fight the Storm Lord) *Humungousaur (used to destroy the Portal) *Rath (used to Fight Man-Dragon) cast Ryan Kelley - Ben Tennyson Nathen Keyes - Kevin Levin Anthony Hopkins - Grandpa Max Jason Issacs - Grigori Rasputin Arnold Vosloo - Hitler Iaon Groffud - Paradox Emma Watson - Gwen Tennyson (the Real one) Whoopi Goldberg - Baba Yaga Chris Hemsworth - Thor John Lithgow - Storm Lord Crispin Glover - Hans Christian Anderson Christopher Lloyd - Merlin Brenda Song - Julie Yamamoto Johnny Depp - King Arthur Tom Hollander - Hernando Cortez Travis J. Gould - Man-Dragon also Kevin Michael Richardson - Humongasaur, Tung Tug. Clancy Brown - Uncle Sam, Diamondhead. Graham McTavish - Loki Steven Blum - Heatblast Dee Bradley Baker - Bigchill Troy Baker - Ben Wolf Ogie Banks - Swamfire&Ultimate Corey Burton - Brainstorm Ashley Johnson - Robot Gwen Fred Tatasciore - Way Big Frank Welker - T-Rex, Triceratops, Raptor, Anatatotitan, Rasputin's guards. Trivia *Kevin is revealed to be responsible for the Robot Gwen and for releasing The Storm Lord. *This is the Second animated Ben 10 movie, since Secret of the Omnitrix was the first. *Steven Blum reprises his roll as Heatblast. *Baba Yaga is African/Russian and is not like from the folklore. *Gwen has a butt expansion in her nightmare transforming into the robot Gwen. *Grigori Rasputin is similar to Hellboy's version. Category:Movies